


I Need Your Advice, Senpai; I Need To Get Better At Something

by rrattboyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he's a gentleman, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, a shit ton of smooches, in the background - Freeform, tendou has a senpai kink, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrattboyy/pseuds/rrattboyy
Summary: Shirabu is mean and Tendou is such a good Senpai.(it's just my attempt at writing mildly thirsty goshiten)
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	I Need Your Advice, Senpai; I Need To Get Better At Something

"Tendou-senpai!" Goshiki's desperate call echoed down the empty hall as his upperclassman unlocked his dorm. Tendou grinned in return, abandoning his keys in the door to mirror his kouhai's greeting.

"Tsutomu!" he cried, extending his arms above his head happily. "What's up?" he hummed, watching the boy jog up to him. Goshiki took a moment to catch his breath before looking up at his senior.

"I need your advice, senpai, I need to learn how to get better at- something," Tsutomu said, his confidence faltering as he came to the subject of his request. He watched his teammate lean back against his door, crossing his arms with an eyebrow expectantly raised in Goshiki's direction. Tsutomu hesitated once again, chewing his lip before launching into his lengthy explanation of the afternoon's events. "Well you see, Yamagata-san was talking about his girlfriend at lunch, about how she told him he was such a good kisser. Then Semi-san said he's not the only one and--" Goshiki paused in slight embarrassment remembering the exchange, where he had claimed for himself that he was a good kisser as well and decided to cut his retelling down a bit-- "Shirabu-san, at some point may have…  _ implied _ that I'm probably not a very good kisser. I don't know, I think he might be right. But- what can I do to get better?!" Tsutomu finally blurted, pushing past the heat he felt crawling up his neck and cheeks.

Tendou took a moment to process Goshiki's words, making sure he was finished before letting out a snort of laughter. Ignoring the boy's look of confusion, Tendou struggled to compose himself before he straightened back up and dropped a hand onto Goshiki's shoulder.

"Kissing, my dear Tsutomu, is like volleyball," Tendou began wisely, smirking as his kouhai grew visibly more interested. "To get better, you gotta  _ practice _ ." At the realization, Goshiki seemed to deflate slightly. His eyebrows quickly knit together as a pout fell onto his lips. How on Earth was he supposed to find a way to practice  _ kissing _ of all things? He clambered to find some way to simulate a kiss in private, before realizing he had no benchmarks, no way to measure progress, and no idea what he was supposed to do. As though Tsutomu's struggle had been displayed across his face, Tendou spoke up with a solution.

"If you ever need someone to practice with, I'd be glad to help," the blocker offered lightly, as though he was suggesting they share an umbrella next time it rains rather than proposing to kiss on a regular basis. Tsutomu's eyes popped open so wide, it looked like they might fall out of his head. He sputtered, instantly looking away from his senpai's analyzing gaze as his cheeks began to burn. Tendou allowed silence to fall over them as Goshiki thought up what to say next, but he looked mildly surprised at what he got in return.

"I-If you're seriously alright with that, then okay," Tsutomu mumbled timidly, wrapping both hands around the strap on his bag as he chewed his lip. Luckily, Tendou recovered quickly, smiling as he finally nudged his door open.

"Whenever you want, Tsutomu. In the meantime, do you wanna come in and work on your art project?" 

Goshiki was glad for the return to routine. The prospect of kissing Tendou was intense enough on its own, he doubted he could have handled another minute of conversation  _ directly about it _ . Tsutomu came over to Tendou's dorm almost every Friday to work on whatever project he was struggling with in his art class, so this was a welcome bit of normalcy. Thanks to his senpai, he had one of the best grades in the class. Today though, Tsutomu couldn't for the life of him focus on the photo-realism portrait he was meant to be working on. His eyes kept sliding across the room from the desk to a head of dark red hair splayed across Ushijima's bottom bunk. Finally, Goshiki gave up, tucking the paper back into his folder and pulling up his history report on his phone. Tendou's head popped up at the motion, and soon enough he was sitting across the now clear desk next to Tsutomu.

"Taking a break? Isn't that portrait due in just a couple days?" the older boy hummed, shifting to rest his feet on the side of Goshiki's seat. He could feel himself warming up at the closeness, finishing a paragraph before setting his phone down beside Tendou.

"I just can't focus right now, I'm sorry senpai," Tsutomu sighed, burying his face in his hands tiredly. He could feel long, slim fingers ruffle his hair endearingly.

"It's okay… Do you want to stay the night so you have some more time? I can kick Wakatoshi-kun out for one night," Tendou hummed, smiling when Goshiki bolted upright with a happy expression. The invitation being solely given for more time to work on a project that could be done in his own room seemed a little flimsy, but Tsutomu didn't care. Any time he could spend with his senpai, he was glad to take. 

"Really?! Like a sleepover?" Goshiki asked excitedly, earning a chuckle from the boy on the desk. Tendou nodded, hopping off the desk as the door opened and Ushijima stepped inside. 

"Why not? It's a Friday after all," he grinned, stepping up to his roommate a moment later and tugging him back into the hallway.

Tsutomu actually did make some progress on his portrait in the time it took Tendou to beg, bribe, and grovel their captain into bunking with Soekawa for the night. Once Ushijima had packed his bag and left the two of them alone, Goshiki could confidently say he was making good progress. Tendou soon echoed that sentiment from over his shoulder as he began to pack up his work.

"I knew you could do it! Now that we have some free time, do you want to watch an anime? There's a new season of the action one you like," Tendou offered, already booting up his laptop on the bottom bunk. Goshiki's mouth broke into an excited smile before faltering. 

"What about pajamas? I don't know about sleeping in my uniform," Tsutomu pouted slightly, already dreading the walk to his dorm that would ruin the sleepover atmosphere they'd built so far. Tendou tutted disapprovingly, waving away his kouhai's negativity with urgency. 

"Don't worry yourself about that, I've got some you can borrow later," he hummed dismissively. Satisfied enough with that plan, Tsutomu mirrored Tendou's state of dress, pulling off his coat, tie, and belt while loosing the top two buttons on his shirt before joining his senior on the bed.

Goshiki settled back into Ushijima's pillows, flushing slightly when Tendou's arm slipped over his shoulder. It wasn't unusual for him to hang off of his teammates at any chance he got, but tonight, Tsutomu was acutely aware of every warm point of contact between them. Was Tendou actually going to teach him how to kiss? What would that even be like? What would it mean for them? Did this mean Tsutomu could ask him on a date someday? No, Tendou probably doesn't even like boys. Then why would he  _ volunteer _ to kiss Goshiki?!

"Tsu-to-mu~" Tendou drawled, bringing the boy back out of his head with a gentle flick to his nose. "You're all spacey today, is everything alright?" he hummed, but behind the concern across his face, his eyes held a muted glint of knowing.

"Yes senpai, I'm okay!" Tsutomu insisted quickly, awkwardly patting the hand on his shoulder. "I think I'm just tired… Do you think I could get into pajamas now?" he asked sheepishly, relieved when Tendou got up without pushing further.

The My Hero Academia tee that Tendou had handed him was huge. It wasn't that loose, Tsutomu filled out the arms and chest pretty well, but it almost covered the soft pair of borrowed sleep shorts on his thighs. While the older boy slipped into the bathroom to change as well, humming all the while, Goshiki dropped into Tendou's comfortable swivel chair at his desk. He made an attempt to clear his mind a bit working on his history report, but just ended up staring at the framed picture of the Volleyball club on a team outing propped against the wall. Tendou had thrown his arms over both Ushijima and Tsutomu's shoulders, giving excited peace signs on either side of them. Goshiki couldn't lie to even himself, he loved his senpai's hands. They always moved with purpose, even if there wasn't one. The moments when they were still were always beautiful, either born of great focus or exhaustion. Once again caught in hypotheticals, Tsutomu chewed on his lip as he imagined what it would be like to be properly touched by those hands. 

This time, a head on Tsutomu's shoulder dragged him from his thoughts. Tendou tilted his face slightly closer, only centimeters from the boy's ear.

"What's got you so distracted and flushed tonight, hm?" Tendou hummed, keeping his voice low as to not deafen his kouhai. Tsutomu, upon being caught, of course flushed bright red, straight up to his ears. His mind scrambled for a cover, some other reason he could be this distracted, definitely not  _ thinking about being touched and kissed by his senpai _ .

"I-It's just really warm in here, and I skipped lunch today, I don't know, I might be coming down with something-" Tsutomu quickly rambled, realizing too late that he was only asked for one reason. Before he could fix his excuse however, his chair was swiftly spun around. Tendou leaned down in front of him, propping himself up on the arms of the chair. His t-shirt fell enough to look all the way down his shirt, but Goshiki forced himself to nervously stare up into the intense, knowing, analyzing eyes watching his face.

"I don't think that's true, now is it Tsutomu?" Tendou all but purred, so close that Goshiki could smell the mint of his toothpaste. He finally broke, unable to hold eye contact any more. 

"N-No, it's not true I just-" Tsutomu's voice wobbled slightly as he shut his eyes. He knew he couldn't look into Tendou's eyes while admitting to what he had really been thinking about all afternoon. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I can't stop thinking about what learning to kiss would be like, and if I'm actually bad, that means you're not gonna like it, and then you'll stop- and I really don't want you to stop-" Tsutomu's rambling admission was cut off as he was suddenly pulled to his feet, and before he could react, he was wrapped in a warm hug. Tendou's face fell into the crook of his neck, nuzzling slightly as he rubbed Goshiki's back.

"Relax," he whispered, eyes shut as he synched his breathing with the younger boy's. "Do you want me to show you why you won't have anything to worry about?" Tendou added, placing a gentle kiss to Tsutomu's exposed shoulder. A shiver danced across the shorter boy's back before he nodded weakly.

"Please."

One kiss began to multiply, trailing touches across Tsutomu's shoulder and up his neck as the tension melted from his body. Tendou paused where his jaw began, and the younger boy grasped the back of his shirt to keep from expressing his displeasure that the affection had stopped. Tendou smiled into the skin, almost fully supporting Goshiki against him by now. Two more kisses came, much gentler than before, to punctuate words that made Tsutomu just about sink into the floor.

"Trust your senpai. I'll take care of you," Tendou whispered into his jaw, hands rubbing up and down the boy's back. Goshiki nodded instantly, following bonelessly as he was led forward towards the bed. He just about whined when Tendou put him properly on his feet and stepped back, but whatever complaints he could think of disappeared as the boy scooted onto the bed, his back against the wall, and patted his lap in invitation. "C'mere Tsutomu, it'll be more comfortable," Tendou hummed, as though Goshiki needed any sort of convincing.

Straddling Tendou's waist and looking down into those big, expressive eyes that always seemed to hide so much, Tsutomu felt all the air leave his lungs in one breath. Tendou looked beautiful. A gentle hand slipped under Goshiki's borrowed t-shirt and settled against his bare hip.

"You're gonna just let me do the work, m'kay 'Tomu? Let me show you how it's done and you can follow my lead when you're ready," Tendou hummed gently, reaching to cup Tsutomu's cheek with his free hand as the boy nodded eagerly. 

"Yes senpai," Goshiki mumbled breathlessly as Tendou's thumb began to trace his bottom lip. The taller boy's breath caught briefly, his eyes flickering with something Tsutomu couldn't quite place as he watched his senior's cheeks go pink.

"Sweet Tsutomu, you're gonna be the death of me," Tendou all but whispered, shifting under him and leaning so close Goshiki could feel the heat of his lips with his eyes closed. "May I?" he breathed, dragging his thumb along the boy's lip one last time.

"Please," Tsutomu whispered, his hands finding purchase in the front of the blocker's shirt this time as the distance between them closed. He was a little caught off guard by how warm and wet kissing was, but it wasn't unpleasant. Tendou was being careful to keep from pushing any boundaries, moving gently against his kouhai until the boy's subtle reciprocations showed him catching up.

"Do you like that?" Tendou hummed, gently wiping the spit from Goshiki's lip, "Or do you want more?"

"More- definitely more," Tsutomu practically gasped out, already shifting closer in Tendou's lap. The taller boy snorted, rubbing Goshiki's side soothingly.

"All in good time, 'Tomu. Now, if I do anything you don't like, or if you even need a break, just pull back a little and I'll stop, okay? We're doing this to find out what you like first, so don't hesitate to give me feedback," Tendou purred gently, refusing to move until he got a confirming response from his kouhai.

When the boy finally did move again, Tsutomu was left breathless once again. There was one gentle kiss before Tendou gave him more as he promised, leaning into the younger boy's mouth and nipping his bottom lip between his teeth. Tendou's hands never moved, but Tsutomu's began to grow restless, scrambling for hold onto his senpai's arms, back, and finally around the back of his neck, pulling Tendou closer. The blocker ran his tongue along Goshiki's lip gently, and they fell apart pliantly in an instant. He couldn't help but grin at the boy's eagerness, licking into his mouth hesitantly. That hesitation evaporated when Tsutomu let out a whine, heating up with embarrassment in Tendou's lap. Instead of allowing him the chance to apologise like he wanted to, the older boy pulled Goshiki flush against his chest, deepening his kisses once again.

Tsutomu couldn't quite place when it happened, but he could feel something slip in Tendou's self control. Both hands slipped around his waist, kisses became hungrier, and he could feel the boy under him react to every sound he made. Goshiki felt like he was falling apart himself, never wanting it to end. Suddenly they parted, and in one dizzying motion he was pinned to the bed, caged in by Tendou's arms. Tsutomu gasped quietly, looking up from the pillow into blown wide pupils and a breathy grin.

"You're still enjoying yourself, right Tsutomu?" Tendou panted, supporting himself on one arm to push Goshiki's messy hair out of his eyes. The younger boy gave him a giddy smile, laughing breathlessly. He parted his knees to let Tendou crawl closer, leaning up to kiss him gently.

"So, so much," he mumbled, dropping back onto the pillow.

Tendou grinned, ducking his head to begin kissing and nibbling lovingly along Tsutomu's neck. The boy sighed happily, tugging his already pink and bitten lip between his teeth. 

"Tendou-senpai? C-Could you show me what it's like to get hickies? For practice- I mean," Tsutomu requested sheepishly, knowing his excuse was transparent. Tendou's grin turned downright predatory. 

"Are you sure? I'm allowed to mark you up?" the older boy hummed into Goshiki's skin, biting gently at the spot his neck met the shoulder. Tsutomu let out a whiny groan, nodding quickly. Tendou's hands slowly slide up the boy's thighs at his sides, rubbing at the edge of his shorts as he began to suck on the pale skin above Tsutomu's exposed collarbone. Another whine above him earned an even darker mark up the future ace's neck, practically at the base of his jaw. Tendou continued to toy with his shorts, kissing and biting down to the edge of his shirt. Goshiki let out a quiet moan at the intimate, overwhelming amount of attention Tendou gave him, sliding his hands up into and through the taller boy's hair.

"Do- God- Do you want me to take my shirt off?" Tsutomu offered through a badly suppressed whine, while Tendou fixed himself to his neck once again. "So it's not in the way, right?" he panted, looking a little nervous when the older boy pulled away to look down at him.

"You don't have to give an excuse for everything, Tsutomu baby," Tendou hummed, tracing a finger around the bruise already beginning to form on his collar. "I like to kiss you, I love to give you all the marks you want, and I would absolutely adore it if you wanted to take your shirt off so I can touch your beautiful, strong chest," he praised, leaning down to kiss the startled look off of Goshiki's face. The younger boy just nodded in understanding, stunned into a rare moment of speechlessness. Tendou grinned proudly, placing one more kiss to the boy's nose before helping him pull the oversized shirt over his head. Sitting back a bit, the taller boy took his time raking his eyes over the bare torso in front of him. They'd seen each other shirtless plenty of times in the locker room, but having a flushed, messy, needy, shirtless Goshiki under him was a totally different context, and he wanted to savor the hell out of it. He wasn't able to for long, since Tsutomu was getting both bashful and lonely. He tugged Tendou back down into a kiss he led himself, grinning proudly when the older boy looked surprised upon pulling away.

Tendou soon resumed his worship of Tsutomu's sharp collarbones, slowly working down his chest while leaving a trail of marks and bites in his wake. Goshiki's fingers threaded back into his senior's hair with a whine, blushing at the little groan he got in return. He gasped quietly, his eyes popping back open when Tendou licked over a  _ very _ sensitive nipple. 

He began to suck, and Tsutomu arched into it with a moan of, " _ Oh, Satori-senpai-"  _ only to have Tendou moan  _ back. _ The older boy dropped his head onto Goshiki's chest, panting heavily. After a moment, he slipped out from between the boy's legs and made a quick movement to sit on the edge of the bed. Tsutomu was up in a flash, hesitantly scooting on his knees behind his senpai's hunched figure. "I'm so sorry, did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly, setting a careful hand on Tendou's shoulder. The older boy laughed, turning around flushed and pulling Tsutomu into a gentle kiss.

"God, no. 'Tomu, you're so good, it's just-" Goshiki swallowed nervously as the taller boy chose his next words. "You turn me on, I just need to cool off," Tendou admitted bluntly, gesturing to the unsubtle way he'd crossed one leg over the other in order to hide a tent in his shorts.

Tsutomu's cheeks flared to a red that bordered on painful at the notion that he'd caused  _ Tendou Satori _ to lose his composure, but he ended up pouting just a bit knowing they had to take a break. Nonetheless, he shifted to the edge of the bed and lifted the taller boy's arm around his shoulder. Goshiki cuddled into his senpai's side contently, toying with the fingers on Tendou's free hand.

"Thank you anyways, for tonight," He mumbled bashfully, glancing up at the older boy briefly. Tendou huffed an affectionate laugh, kissing the side of Tsutomu's head lovingly.

"Trust me, I'm more than happy to help," Tendou reassured him. Goshiki smiled, leaning his head into the blocker's shoulder.

"Can we do this again?" he asked timidly after a moment of quiet, growing hopeful as Tendou gently took his hand.

"Tsutomu, do you know how nuts I would drive Wakatoshi-kun with whining if we didn't?" the taller boy asked seriously, earning an outright  _ giggle _ from Goshiki at the mental image.

* * *

Tsutomu wished he was deaf as he walked to practice that Monday with Shirabu and Taichi. He was glad at least that it was a chilly morning, it gave a perfectly logical for his choice in compression shirts, a long-necked shirt made to be able to wipe one's face with to catch sweat. If it happened to cover up the gallery of hickies across his neck, so be it. Walking past a group of gossiping girls that morning, he wished it would hide his whole face.

"Kenta-kun said that he heard a girl moaning in Ushijima-san's dorm room last night," a second year reported with scandal, gaining the attention of the nearby members of the volleyball club as well as her friends. Tsutomu thanked God that his teammates didn't feel the need to stop and listen to any more of that story.

"Ushijima-san was sleeping at Soekawa's on Friday, I wish they wouldn't gossip so much," Taichi scoffed once they were out of earshot. Tsutomu couldn't stop replaying their words in his head though. A  _ girl _ ? Did he really sound like a girl when he was with Tendou?

"Tendou had a girl over? I thought he had an… opposite preference," Shirabu noted politely, but his eyes were trained on Goshiki's rapidly warming face. Things seem to click all at once as the setter came to a sudden stop, his hands on his hips. "Or maybe, it just  _ sounded _ like a girl," he proposed, leveling an analyzing stare onto his junior. Taichi stopped a moment later, glancing between the two. They were both waiting for Tsutomu to come up with a response, one that he very much did not have. Instead of thinking out the situation, he opened his mouth with the first words that came to mind.

"How could you think it was me?!" he gasped incredulously, only to watch both of his teammates break into quiet laughter.

"Dude, all he did was say it might be a guy and look at you," Taichi snorted, shaking his head.

"Of course I don't think it's you, because you're going to take that shirt off to shower, and whatever you would be hiding would be very visible. Who would be stupid enough to not think of that, right?" Shirabu smirked, starting his walk again as the panic began to set in on Goshiki's face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any sort of just spice fic, bless you if you read this far. also im sorry about the goofy little epilogue, i just couldn't shake the idea
> 
> your comments make my whole week!!!! i'd love to know what you think <3


End file.
